


Forever, My Angel

by antha_athamai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But not quite, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Dean Winchester, Semi-proposal?, but still all fluff and love, now with post hs chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antha_athamai/pseuds/antha_athamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean catches sight of another boy flirting with his boyfriend Cas and does not like it. There's also some staking of claims and then love confessions in the impala.</p><p>Now with bonus real proposal chapter!</p><p>And finally, one last chapter with another special ring exchanged, though not a wedding ring! This one comes after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promise

Dean Winchester hurried out of the classroom as fast as he could, shoving his fellow classmates out of the way with little regard for them. His class had run ridiculously late and trust it to be one of the only class’s he didn’t share with Cas. His boyfriend.

 

That’s right Castiel Novak, science geek, all round incredibly good guy and model student was for reasons unknown, dating Dean. Dean, who had had more detentions than commendations, who’s Dad was on first name terms with the principal and who had been failing most of his classes at the beginning of this his senior year, not from stupidity but from shear laziness. That was until he’d been forced into getting a tutor to get his ass into gear. And that tutor had turned out to be Cas. Something he’d be thanking fate and the world for til he died. He hadn’t looked back a day since.

 

As soon as the sessions had started Dean had known he was a lost cause, the first time he looked into Cas’ endlessly blue eyes and they had their first epic staring match, which their friends had taken to calling epic eye sex due to both its intensity and frequency. But it wasn’t just that Cas was attractive, which point in fact he most definitely was, that was the reason that Dean liked him. He was so genuine and unintentionally funny, he put up with Dean’s monologues about his car, watched the movies with Dean that no one else wanted and didn’t mind his music blaring when they went for a drive. And he was the only one who could pull Dean out of his own head when he started thinking about his mother’s death or his father’s detachment.

 

So yeah, if it wasn’t obvious already Cas meant a lot to Dean. He’d even recently admitted to himself that he was probably in love with him, but he had yet to share this with Cas. Not because he didn’t want to or believed that Cas wouldn’t want to hear it but because the moment wasn’t right. He had something very special in mind for that.

 

Finally, after running along the school corridors, an action which was expressly forbidden but he wouldn’t be Dean Winchester if he didn’t break a few rules, he pushed open the door that opened onto the court yard that was framed with trees, where he was to meet Cas for lunch. He didn’t want to keep him waiting any longer. And ok, he was kind of impatient to see him too.

 

Quickly he scanned the surrounding area full of picnic tables and many chattering students, attempting to find the familiar head of dark hair with its customary just been fucked style. After what felt like much too long his eyes alighted on just the boy he was looking for and he felt a smile grace his face, the one reserved solely for Cas. But as he took in the scene more fully a hot coil of something settled in his stomach.

 

Sat on the same side of the bench as Cas was another boy who Dean didn’t recognise. This was strange in itself as Dean pretty much knew everyone that went to this school. He was blonde and fairly athletic looking and not entirely ugly. He was wearing rather expensive clothing from what Dean could tell and he appeared intelligent, for all that intelligence can be gauged from someone’s appearance.

 

It wasn’t so much that the boy was sitting with Cas that was making Dean feel weird. It was the WAY he was sitting with Cas that was putting him on edge. He was much too far into Cas’ personal space in Deans opinion, placing his hand on Cas’ arm as he spoke to emphasise a point and flashing him smiles, some of which would definitely be classified as flirty. And that was so not ok. Dean took in Cas’ form for a moment and it was obvious from his posture that he wasn’t inviting this other boys advances nor did he particularly wish for them, which made Dean happy to see at least.

 

But then he saw this mystery boy stare for far too long at Cas’ lips and yep, that right there was Dean’s breaking point. He stormed over there like there was a hell hound on his tail. Cas was his and nobody but him got to look at Cas like that.

 

As Dean reached the table Cas glanced up as he heard him and broke out into a grin that had Dean’s temper cooling somewhat. But this stranger still had his hand on Cas’ arm and was sat much too close and Dean’s brain was screaming MINE, MINE, MINE!

 

“Hey Cas” he said as he squeezed his way on to the bench on the other side of his boyfriend and plastered himself to his side. Cas settled back against Dean without conscious thought, an action that spoke of familiarity and affection. Dean could tell that this had not gone unnoticed by their mystery guest.

 

He looked Dean up and down with evident disdain, eyes flicking over him and then settling back on Cas with a look of puzzlement. Dean just knew he was wondering what a boy like Cas in his neat shirt and tie, glasses still perched on his nose was doing with a boy like him, in his oversized leather jacket and t-shirt combo. Ruff around the edges to Cas’ polished and prim. He’d seen a fair few of these looks in the past months they’d been together. Honestly, they didn’t get any easier to see. The sting was just as sharp. Sometimes he did think Cas was way too good for him but Cas vehemently denied this and Dean was maybe starting to believe this too.

 

That’s why he knew Cas hated those looks as well. And as he caught sight of it on this boy’s face, he felt him stiffen against him. Dean slipped his arm around his waist, as much to reassure Cas as to reassure himself.

 

Cas turned in his seat until he was fully facing him and then all but attacked his mouth with his own. Dean knew it was an act of claiming on both their parts and he deepened the kiss, possessively wrapping his arms around his boyfriend prompting Cas to moan quietly against his mouth and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. As their lips parted they once again became aware of their audience. They didn’t move apart any but Dean cocked his head and asked “Who’s your friend?”. Cas looked like he had no idea what Dean was saying before realisation dawned and he blushed slightly, remembering how intimate the moment before had gotten.

 

“This is Balthazar, he’s new” Cas supplied as he straightened his tie. Dean smirked as he saw this and the uncomfortable look on this Balthazar’s face. At least he wasn’t touching Cas anymore.

 

“Nice to meet you Balthazar. I’m Dean” His tone of course, implied anything but. Balthazar, not being an idiot, picked up on this and gave Dean a tight smile.

 

Neither of the three appeared to know what they were supposed to do next, the tension obvious in the spaces between.

 

Dean was still watching Balthazar, so he saw as his expression changed to one of determination.

 

“Cas could I give you my number? You were very interesting to talk to and so I thought maybe we could get together some time and…talk” Dean all but bristled as he heard the unspoken words in what Balthazar was saying. Dean didn’t see how he had the balls to make such an offer right in front of him when he was obviously with Cas. And he clearly didn’t know Cas very well at all if he ever thought he’d cheat. Cas placed fidelity on a high pedestal and he knew how much he valued it in a relationship. Dean hadn’t so much as looked at another person since they’d became official, his reputation as a player be damned.

 

So Dean had anticipated his response being negative but he hadn’t imagined the look of righteous holy wrath on Cas’ face right now. He looked like he wished to smite Balthazar where he stood if he had the power at his disposal which thankfully for Balthazar, he did not.

 

“No Balthazar, I do not believe I require your number and I do not think I would enjoy the talking you have in mind. If I wish to “talk”, I have my boyfriend Dean here for that, thank you.” Be told Balthazar.

 

Dean couldn’t stop the full blown grin that broke out once Cas had spoken and he pulled his awesome boyfriend right to him and began to kiss him ferociously. He licked at Cas’ lips until the other boy parted them and allowed Dean entrance and Dean went to town on his mouth. He didn’t care he was mere feet away from the boy who’d been hitting on Cas, didn’t care that they were still in the court yard at school where all of the student body could see them making out. He just wanted Cas. And that’s when he realised this time was special enough. He knew Cas was as committed to them as he was, given the display just now there was certainly no doubt about that.

 

So Dean reluctantly pulled back and he heard the slight groan from Cas, announcing his displeasure at being parted even though normally he wasn’t so into PDA. But exceptional circumstances and all that.

 

Dean quickly stood up and held his hand out for Cas who readily accepted it and allowed Dean to all but pull him along in his wake, content to let Dean lead him wherever he was dragging them. As they exited the court yard Dean saw that Balthazar had disappeared and did a little victory dance inside.

 

Once they reached the student parking lot, Dean slowed down a little and groped about for his keys that were somewhere in his jacket. Once they were located he walked over to his baby, a 67’ Chevy impala, and opened the passenger door for Cas. A beautiful smile was shot his way and it sent warmth flooding through him. God did he love Cas. There was no two ways about it; he was so far gone already it wasn’t even funny. Dean closed the door softly and then hurriedly made his way to the driving seat.

 

He put the radio on quietly, to fill the silence and take away his nerves if only slightly. Fumbling in the glove box, he pulled out a small jewellery box, the type that obviously contained a ring. Feeling a flush of embarrassment, his palms slightly damp, he thrust it in the general direction of Cas with a mumbled “I wanted to give you this”

 

Wordlessly Cas accepted it and agonisingly slow for Dean, he opened it up. He gasped when he saw the ring nestled inside and reverently lifted it clear of its confinement. A look of wonder stole over his face as he took in each detail of his gift. It was a slim silver band, engraved with a startlingly realistic looking pair of wings, stretching as if in flight. It had taken a lot of his wages from his job at his Uncle Bobby’s garage to get it for Cas, including a fair bit of overtime but Dean knew each second had been worth it to see Cas in this moment here.

 

And then Cas noticed the inscription engraved inside. It read ‘Forever, My Angel’. Dean watched as Cas’ eyes misted over, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

 

“I love you” Dean blurted, breaking the hush. “I wanted to get you something to show you how much and it’s sort of like a promise. I know we’re technically too young to get engaged so this isn’t exactly a proposal but god, I do want forever with you Cas, if I picture my future at all its always with you by my side. So consider it a placeholder until I propose for real when I have something better to offer you in the future.” Dean gulped as he finished his speech, nervous now that he’d all but bared his soul.

 

He looked up and watched as one tear seeped from Cas’ right eye and then his arms were full of Castiel and he was kissing his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose and it took a while for Dean to realise he was also breathing words into his skin. “I love you” repeated over again, so quietly it would be impossible to make out if they weren’t so close. Then Cas stopped, with his forehead resting against Dean’s and all he could see was Cas’ blue eyes, so full of love and happiness it would be almost overwhelming if Dean’s hadn’t been saying exactly the same to Cas.

 

“I love you too” Cas whispered, louder this time and Dean smiled, basking in the fact that he and Cas had this, could share this, forever if it were allowed them.

 

Cas sat back slightly and slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of his left hand. Dean was sure he’d never seen anything look more right in his life and Cas beamed as he admired the ring settled on his finger.

 

“Thank you Dean, it’s beautiful “

 

“It’s only what you deserve” He answered and when had he gotten so sappy? In for a penny in for a pound though, so he found himself saying “I mean it you know. Forever”.

 

Cas turned and looked at him so fondly then pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“I’ll hold you to that. I have my ring now after all”

 

And Dean thinks that yeah, he’s ok with that.


	2. Proposal

Fate clearly liked fucking with Dean. Or else she had a sick sense of irony and wanted to create a certain poetic symmetry between this moment here and then. 

Because why else would Dean, upon returning from the bathroom after splashing his face to calm his nerves, find some sleazy waiter attempting to chat Cas up when it was perfectly clear that they were here together and certainly not as platonic friends. 

They'd walked in holding hands and hadn't taken their eyes off the other the entire time they'd been here. 

Cas was stiff and formal as he spoke to this other man and Dean felt his heart warm at the difference in the way Cas acted around this waiter and the completely relaxed way he was around him. Cas had always had problems interacting with others that he didn't know but when they were in the comfort of their own apartment he was like a completely different man. And Dean loved that Cas trusts him so; in fact he just loves Cas. Which was why this waiter needed to fuck off, so he could get on with his plan. 

As Dean neared the table he glared at the man while casually but possessively stroking his fingers along the hand that Cas had resting on the table. His left hand, that still contained the ring he'd given Cas in high school. His promise. Which if he was able, he was about to make good on. 

The waiter backed away, at least having the decency to look contrite and Dean couldn't help but send a smug smile that he hoped Cas hadn't seen. 

"Dean" Cas tone was chastising as he retook his seat across from his stunning boyfriend but he didn't look all that angry, in fact a hint of a smile could be found if you knew how to look. And Dean most assuredly did having dedicated the past oh ten years to the study. 

"Sorry babe, but you know I don't like others flirting with you." Cas's gaze flicked down to the ring adorning his finger and then back to Deans face as he reached across to hold Deans hand in his own. 

"I know love but you know they'll never mean anything to me. I love you" Dean couldn't help but smile softly at the utter sincerity with which Cas uttered the words. But sometimes he couldn't stop his own insecurities from bleeding out. 

Things may have changed a lot, for both of them since high school but Dean still sometimes felt that he was inadequate next to Cas who was on his way to becoming a fully fledged doctor. Even if he himself was quickly moving up the ranks of the engineering company he worked for and footed most of their bills so Cas could concentrate on his dream job. None of that could change how Dean felt deep down. No matter how earnestly Cas tried. 

He supposed he'd never feel as though he deserved Cas but he'd spend the rest of his life showing Cas just how much he loved him anyway. Starting with tonight's grand gesture. He'd found out a few weeks ago that he was up for promotion and was to become one of the company's youngest managers and he felt now he really did have something better to offer Cas. And it was all thanks to him and his efforts in their senior year of which he'd be forever grateful. But now, back to the plan. 

"I love you too Cas" he answered and he was rewarded with a pleased smile gracing Cas's beautiful features and suddenly Dean didn't feel so nervous anymore. This was Cas and they were quite frankly, meant to be. 

"Which is why" he took a sip of the expensive champagne before dropping to his knee at Cas's side and retrieving the ring from his pocket and asking the single most important question of his life, all while looking into the blue eyes that had first captured his interest. "I'm finally making good on my promise. Castiel Novak, I love you like I'll never love another soul. You're it for me. So will you do me the honour of marrying me?" He was glad he got the words out without stuttering. 

Dean could see the silent tears that were coursing down Cas's cheeks as he frantically nodded his head in affirmation, quite unable to speak. He beamed. 

Wordlessly, Dean slipped off the first ring and replaced it with the new engagement ring, only a simple silver band with two stones set into it, one blue and one green. Cas lifted his hand to view the new jewellery and then without warning, yanked Dean up and crushed theirs lips together and kissed him ferociously. 

Suddenly Dean became aware of their audience as loud clapping broke out across the restaurant and Deans smile was so big he was having trouble kissing his fiancé. Fiancé. How right that sounded.

"Dean" Cas breathed out "I can't believe...fuck...I love you" 

"Forever, my angel" 

"Forever" Cas agreed. 

***  
Later as they exited the restaurant, Cas only laughed as Dean practically shoved the engagement ring in the face of the flirting waiter of earlier. Dean felt this was a good start to their engagement, hell to their married life. 

He looked down to the ring on Cas's finger, laced with his own as they walked down the pretty street all lit up and drew Cas to him, kissing him lightly and this time made a promise to himself. Forever indeed.


	3. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ponte Vecchio is a very pretty bridge in Florence that has many jewellery shops though I have no idea if they'd let you do what happens in this fic but lets imagine!

Dean gripped tightly to the small hand encased in his, afraid that the young boy would see something that attracted his curious nature again and rush off, leaving him and Cas jogging after him in exasperation in an attempt to keep up.

He glanced down at his son, Benjamin Winchester, and smiled at the look of wonder and excitement on the five-year olds face as he tried to take in all of the sights and sounds around him.

This was his first time in a real foreign country. Sure he’d driven to see Sam in California and they’d visited to other states, sometimes to see Cas’s family and others just for a vacation. But this time Cas had finally convinced Dean to get on a plane for their summer trip and the small family had packed up and flown to Florence, Italy. 

It had been Cas’s dream to visit for as long as Dean had known him and Dean had a very hard time denying his husband anything, least of all when he turned on the charms. 

It had been worth the plane ride just to see the look of childlike amazement on Ben’s face as the plane took off never mind Cas when they were visiting the art galleries and museums since they’d been here. Dean thought Cas was damn near going to orgasm at the sight of Michelangelo’s statue of David. 

Dean was content just seeing his family so happy. 

He glanced over at Cas now and was struck by how beautiful he looked in the sun. Lightly tanned and with his aviators and stubble, he looked just as sexy to Dean at thirty eight as he had when he was eighteen. It sometimes amazed him that they’d been together for twenty one years already and married for just on ten and he was still so in love. They were still so in love.

It had been their tenth wedding anniversary a little before they came away and this was almost a celebration of that though they’d certainly had their own private celebration too. And hadn’t that been a night to remember. 

However Dean had another surprise up his sleeve. As soon as they had decided on Florence the plan had come to him. And it was time to set it into motion. 

He squeezed his sons hand and he glanced up at him and at Dean’s nod, broke out into a grin and tore himself away from his parents and ran off with an admirable speed. 

“Benjamin Winchester!” Cas shouted after him, but even his parent voice wasn’t enough to stop Ben, not this time and the pair of them took off in pursuit, Dean attempting to supress his own grin. 

Ben stopped outside a certain jewellery shop on the Ponte Vecchio Bridge long enough for Cas to spot him, before he darted inside. 

Cas heaved a sigh before following him into the small shop, Dean not far behind. 

He could see the confused expression on his lovely husbands face as he came up behind him, his head tilted to the side as he glanced around for a clearly not present Ben. The only person in the shop was an older Italian man behind the counter who stepped out and then gestured to the couple. 

“This way if you please Dr Winchester” he said looking to Cas, who shot Dean a look conveying his bemusement but complied when Dean smiled encouragingly and squeezed the hip his hand had come to rest on. 

They were led through a winding corridor into a backroom that had been decorated for the surprise occasion and that also contained their buzzing son. 

A small white table had been set up for two, a champagne bottle chilling amongst cerulean flower petals strewn across the surface. Upon closer inspection from Cas, he realised that it was the same brand they had drank when Dean proposed and had now become their special occasion drink.

Sometimes Cas couldn’t believe that Dean was real, let alone that he was his. 

Seeing that Cas had been rendered speechless, Dean guided him to his seat and settled him into it. 

Ben ran up then and very carefully, under the watchful eye of Dean, poured the champagne into the two glasses like he’d been practicing. Dean reached out and ruffled his hair, proud of how well Ben had helped out. 

The shop owner then came over and gently escorted Ben out of the room to allow them some time alone. 

Dean pushed over one of the glasses and caught one of Cas’s slender hands in his own. 

His husband still seemed kind of overwhelmed but he managed to ask “Dean what is this?”

He couldn’t supress his grin this time and Cas was met with the full force of the patented Winchester smile and quivered a little inside. 

“It’s been ten years since I made good on my promise from high school” Cas smiled softly at the reminder of that day so long ago “I know that getting married was proving our commitment to each other for a lifetime but I made myself a little promise when I proposed that we were forever and there’s another special ring that we can exchange. But this time I want you to pick the ring for yourself and there’s no better time than our tenth wedding anniversary. I want to give you an eternity ring.” Dean finished his little speech and though he had no reason to be nervous he had still felt a slight shake in his voice. 

He clearly didn’t have anything to worry about because tears were falling from Cas’s shining eyes as he stood and came to Dean, climbing into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and attaching their lips. 

Their kiss said everything that Cas would want to say, could possibly hope to say. 

It spoke of the deep love they shared, their bond, the time they had spent together over the years. The support they provided each other through college and jobs. The houses they’d lived in, the memories they’d forged and the family they had created. 

It was passionate and safe and comforting and exciting and most of all, loving. 

Cas pulled away but kept his arms tightly locked around his astounding partner. “I love you so much Dean”  
Dean briefly touched their lips together again. “I love you too baby.”

“I can’t believe you did all this for me”

“Cas, family is the most important part of my life and I still can’t believe you’re actually a part of mine some days. You’re so incredible and I just want to treat you like you should be. I love doing things for you. I love you” 

Cas’s eyes slipped closed as his head nuzzled its way into Dean’s neck. “How did I get so lucky?” he breathed out.

“How did I?” Dean replied with a chuckle.

They stayed in the embrace, taking pleasure in the feel of the others body so close. 

The moment was shattered when Ben popped his head round the door and squealed out “Is it time for the rings yet?”

Cas got off Dean, giggling slightly and Dean joined in and Ben couldn’t help but join in when he saw his parents so happy and carefree.

“Sure Ben, bring them in!”

Ben clapped his hands together and then scampered off, returning only a moment later with the shop owner behind, both holding a tray of sparkling rings. Cas retook his seat and sipped from his glass as the trays were placed before him. 

“Dr Winchester, my name is Luca and this is my shop. I hope you find yourself a ring to your taste. And take all the time you need” He said with a wink and Cas gave Luca a grateful smile.

Then he turned his attention to the array of beautiful jewellery laid out for his perusal. 

There was much to choose from.

Slim bands, thick bands. Some plain, some detailed, some with jewels inlaid and all different jewels at that. There was gold and silver represented and Cas was overcome for a moment by all the choice. 

He looked at the ring already around his ring finger, the same one that Dean had used to propose with. He and Dean had decided that they only needed the one ring and so for their wedding day they had only needed to purchase one new ring for Dean to exchange. In the end, the ring chosen was the exact replica of the one Cas wore. It still gave him a little thrill.

But now he had to choose an eternity ring to complement it. An eternity ring. He smiled to himself. Cas loved all that Dean’s gesture implied. 

He immediately mentally discarded all of the gold rings and any of the rings with colourful stones. The blue and green gems in his wedding band were colourful enough. That left the silver rings. Did he want a plain band, an intricate design? Or perhaps one set with diamonds? Though truthfully he’s never really been one for diamonds. 

His eyes were drawn to a simple silver band with a slightly raised inner circle. He lifted in from the tray and glanced at his expectant family. They watched as he removed the wedding ring and fitted the ring below it. It fit perfectly. Dean must have planned it that way. His husband. 

He took in how the two rings looked together and after appraising, he was sure that it was the one he wanted. 

He held his hand out for inspection. 

Dean cupped it in his and took in his choice. He nodded his head and then locked eyes with Cas. “It suits you. Are you sure this is the one you want?”

Cas nodded and Dean smiled softly before heading out with Luca to complete the transaction, no doubt to hide the cost of the ring and this private showing from Cas. But he didn’t mind. 

Ben walked over to his Papa and Cas lifted him to sit on his knee.

“I like it but it’s not sparkly” Ben decided and that sounded exactly like his son. He was like a magpie in that respect, always drawn to the shiny and sparkly things. 

“Thanks Ben” His son nodded and then turned to look at the much more sparkly rings before him and his eyes lit up. 

As Cas waited for Dean to return he could only muse on how wonderful his life had managed to turn out. 

***

Later that night, as Dean and Cas were wrapped up together under the hotel sheets, bodies meshed and Ben put to bed, Cas was gazing at his new ring before he brought up something he’d never voiced to Dean before but that had been on his mind since this afternoon and Dean’s romantic speech.

“Dean”

“Yeah babe?” He mumbled out, pretty near sleep after their earlier, fun activities. 

“You said, before, you can’t believe sometimes that I’m part of your family, well…” he turned to face Dean, so he was looking straight into his husbands eyes and he could see how serious he was. “I never expected to be part of a family at all. Before I met you, before we got together, I hadn’t expected anybody would even want that with me. I was never popular, didn’t have many friends and then you came into my life and everything changed. I know my life would be nothing like it is if it wasn’t for you. You always say how much better I am than you, but that is not true at all. You’re a great man Dean and a wonderful husband and father. And I constantly thank whatever it was that brought us together.”

Dean stayed looking at him for a moment before he surged forward and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. “Cas” he gasped “Cas, god, I love you.” There wasn’t else he could possibly say to such a declaration. 

The couple stayed intimately entwined in the bed. 

In a little while they’d fall asleep and later still, wake up to a day spent together and many more, stretching ahead into the years awaiting them, all spent together as they and their family grew.

They had eternity now, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this is definitely the last chapter of this fic! I hope its been enjoyed!


End file.
